the_voice_la_plus_belle_voixfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les Gagnants
The Voice France a connu de nombreux candidats charismatiques. Les gagnants des 6 dernières saisons ont su sortir du lot, de part leurs prestations vocales et présence scénique. SAISON 1 Stéphan Rizon, né le 24 février 1987 à Agen (Lot-et-Garonne), fut le premier gagnant de The Voice France. Grâce à son style soul, blues et sa voix grave, il a su charmer le jury. La course pour la finale était très intense pour Stéphan, mais il remporte l'émission à 31.5% des voix, contre son adversaire Louis Delort (29.9%). Il a ébloui le public et le jury lors de sa prestation à l'aveugle en interprétant Rolling in the Deep de Adele. On se souvient aussi d'autres performances épatantes telles que Think de Aretha Franklin ou encore Caruso de Lucio Dalla. Il a aujourd'hui 2 albums à son compte, From Mars with Love, sorti après sa victoire en 2012 et I'm, sorti en 2015. SAISON 2 Malgré les premières hésitations, Yoann Fréget a fini par faire tourner les sièges des quatre juges en interprétant The Greatest Love of All de Whitney Houston. La musique a toujours fait partie de la vie de Yoann, son père était notamment auteur-compositeur et pianiste. C'est à un concert de "Gospelize It! Mass it Choir", qui fut une réelle expérience spirituelle pour lui, qu'il entreprend de se mettre dans la musique sérieusement. On peut notamment ressentir l'inspiration Gospel/R'n'b dans sa manière de chanter. C'est grâce à son époustouflante puissance vocale qu'il réussi à remporter la deuxième saison de The Voice France. Malgré sa victoire tant espérée, son album Quelques Heures Avec Moi (2014) fut un échec commerciale et Yoann n'a plus était revu sur la scène musicale. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on adore pas la voix de notre cher Yoann ! Regardez sa formidable prestation à l'aveugle : ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyqsY6vY_G0 SAISON 3 Ah notre fameux Kendji ! De son vrai nom Kendji Maillé (né le 3 juillet 1996) ils nous a tous fait dansé sur ses sons caliente telle que Conmigo ou Andalouse. C'est son oncle qui met en ligne en août 2013 une vidéo dans laquelle Kendji reprend le titre de Maître Gims, Bella dans un style gipsy. C'est grâce à cette vidéo qu'il est repéré par la production de la saison 3 de The Voice. Il en ressort vainqueur avec plus de 51% des voix ! Regardez sa cover de Bella ! ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INTK-HvRznA Après sa victoire, il connait un succès phénoménale et enchaînent les titres ! En février 2015, il participe m^me à une version spécial du titre One Last Time au côté de la célèbre Ariana Grande. SAISON 4 Fromager en Franche-Comté, Lilian Renaud en a surpris plus d'un en remportant la saison 4 de The Voice France. Il a toujours été attiré par la musique et commence à chanter à 10 ans et se découvre une vrai passion. Membre de l'équipe de Zazie, il a su charmer le public en interprétant des titres tels que Les Mots Bleus de Christophe, Dancing in the dark de Michel Berger ou encore Hallelujah de Leonard Cohen. A la suite de sa victoire mérité (52% des voix), il sort 2 albums : Le Bruit de l'aube (2015), Le Coeur qui cogne (2016) Il a même été nominé au NRJ Music Awards de 2015, dans la catégorie "Révélation francophone de l'année". SAISON 5 Connu sous le nom de Slimane, ce jeune homme a conquis le public dès son audition à l'aveugle. Il reprend le célèbre tube de Vitaa A Fleur de Toi. Durant sa prestation, il hypnotise le juge et tout le public. Il a à son compte 2 albums A bout de rêves (2016) et Solune (2018) et de nombreux singles comme Paname (2016) et Frérot (2017) Aujourd'hui, il est coach de The Voice Belgique. Allez faire un tour sur ses différentes pages ! https://www.facebook.com/slimaneoff/ https://www.universalmusic.fr/artiste/19981-slimane/ https://twitter.com/slimaneoff?lang=en https://www.instagram.com/slimane_officiel/ SAISON 6 Lisandro Cuxi, jeune homme de 18 ans (né le 17 juillet 199 à Lisbonne, Portugal) avait participé en 2015 à la seconde saison de The Voice Kids mais s'est avoué vaincu en finale par la dernière gagnant Jane Constance. En 2017, il participe à la sixième saison de The Voice : La Plus Belle Voix, et fait retourner les quatre coaches. Dans cette saison, on le voit plus mature dans sa manière d'être et de chanter. En plus de sa capacité vocale extraordinaire, le jeune Lisandro épate le public en dansant pendant ses prestations. Une semaine après sa victoire, il dévoile son premier single, Danser, qui connut un grand succès. Enfin, en septembre 2017, il sort son premier album, Ma bonne étoile. Allez écouter des extraits de son premier album ! https://musique.fnac.com/a10919671/Lisandro-Cuxi-Ma-bonne-etoile-CD-album#FnacDeezer SAISON 7 Quels sont vos pronostiques concernant le gagnant de la septième saison de The Voice France, en cours ? Dites nous tout en commentaire ! En attendant, on vous invite à regarder l'audition à l'aveugle d'une de nos favorites de cette saison : Karolyn qui interprète Wild Thoughts de Dj Khaled et Rihanna ! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=986TTfv7BwI Contact : naida_chakir@yahoo.fr